


Stucky One-Shots

by writingisntapastime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisntapastime/pseuds/writingisntapastime
Summary: “Steve muttered something unintelligible before he wandered off to take a shower. Bucky sighed and began removing his own gear so he would be ready to head into the shower. Though he stopped abruptly when he heard a soft humming coming from the bathroom. He walked closer to the door, he realized Steve was humming to himself, whether to lighten himself up to calm himself down was unclear. Bucky thought it was best not to mention it.”





	1. Singing Steve

When the team finally got back to the Tower after a two day mission, they broke off into smaller groups to wash the sweat, blood, and grime off. Bucky and Steve made it back to their rooms, with Steve seeming more run down than usual even though the mission had been shorter than most. 

"Hey Stevie, what's up with you?" Bucky spoke softly, knowing how torn up Steve could get, after sharing many battles together. 

Steve muttered something unintelligible before he wandered off to take a shower. Bucky sighed and began removing his own gear so he would be ready to head into the shower. Though he stopped abruptly when he heard a soft humming coming from the bathroom. He walked closer to the door, he realized Steve was humming to himself, whether to lighten himself up to calm himself down was unclear. Bucky thought it was best not to mention it. 

———————————————————

Several days later, following another mission, Bucky caught Steve singing again, this time however, he wasn't the only one to hear his boyfriend singing. This time a Gaelic tune his mother taught him. 

"Barnes, is that Rogers singing in there?" Natasha asked, almost bursting at the seams with laughter after Bucky nodded. "I've got to tell the rest of the team."

"Nat, please. Don't. I've only heard him sing like this after a battle went awry. Mass casualties, or at least more than Steve would've liked. Please, what ever you do, don't tell anyone." Bucky thought his puppy dog eye trick worked on Nat, but apparently not. 

Later that night, Steve came up beside Bucky on their bed, similar to what they would've done pre-serum back in Brooklyn. Steve looked up at Bucky with a strange smile. 

"So after I got out of the shower, I found something a little interesting." He held up a sticky note, "Do you know who Adele is?"

Bucky swore that was the last time he answered any of Natasha's questions.


	2. Dammit Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two were rolling over, Steve's elbow landed on the rim of the shield, causing an echo to resonate through the forest. 
> 
> "Dammit Rogers. You blew our cover. Better go boys before they get here."

"Now Steve, I know you weren't the most sport oriented lad, but I thought you could at least throw straight," Bucky joked after seeing Steve throw his shield in a hot and steamy training session. 

Steve strutted up beside his friend in his standard issued trading gear, leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Never around you." As he walked away though, the remaining of the Howling Commando's heard Steve yell that "I never learnt how to play with a disc. I couldn't keep up with everyone. Asthma and all."

"Back to work Rogers!" Peggy shouted somewhere from the back of the car going past. 

********

Being camped out on a stealth mission meant the team wasn't even allowed to have a fire going to stay warm, not like that matter to Bucky. Steve was his personal furnace. Having set out who was sharing a tent with who, Steve and Bucky thought then would be the best place to share an intimate moment. As being in war, any moment could be your last. 

As the two were rolling over, Steve's elbow landed on the rim of the shield, causing an echo to resonate through the forest. 

"Dammit Rogers. You blew our cover. Better go boys before they get here."

*********

Stealth had never been Steve's strong suit, and the Commando's knew it after the fiasco in the woods. What they weren't expecting was the same event to happen twice. On the same day. In the same mission. 

Once they entered into the HYDRA Base, Steve saw something he would never forget. A picture of his best friend and everything that had been done to his Bucky. He dropped his shield in his dazed stated which forced the Commando's hand, have to retreat from the base, and try again later that night. 

Unfortunately, Steve never saw Bucky's file again as it was presumably destroyed when that building was collapsed. 

*******

"So, grandpa, my old man always told me how much of a natural you were with that frisbee of yours. Any—" Tony was saying before Bucky cut him off. 

"You mustn't have been shown any footage from the first six months of him trying to use that thing. Do you know how many missions went to shit because he dropped the god damn thing?" Bucky chuckled. 

"C'mon Buck, they didn't need to know that," Steve said as his face came to resemble the parlour of a strawberry, rather than a human being. 

"What? Don't want to ruin your perfect Captain America image do we?" Bucky mocked. 

"No, because in almost all of the footage which I believe Stark is looking up now, you're commenting on how nice my ass looked. We were fighting a war for fucks sake!"

In almost complete unison, everyone on the team pitched in a "Language!"

Bucky turned to face them, "Hey, that's our line."


	3. My Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the team insisted on playing some form of new age drinking game that the likes of Steve and Bucky had never seen. 
> 
> Not five minutes after Tony arrived back at the Tower did he suggest something rash and childish. "Let's play Never Have I Ever!"
> 
> "I don't  like the sound of this," Steve muttered to Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone had one, so I thought I’d hop on the train as well

Today was a long day for every Avenger, especially the newly "adopted" Avengers; Peter, Pietro, Wanda, and Bucky. Tony insisted on Peter staying at the tower, but still being high school Tony drove him home to Aunt May.

The rest of the team insisted on playing some form of new age drinking game that the likes of Steve and Bucky had never seen. 

Not five minutes after Tony arrived back at the Tower did he suggest something rash and childish. "Let's play Never Have I Ever!"

"I don't  like the sound of this," Steve muttered to Bucky.

"Neither do I," Bucky whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "I'ma get some ice cream, anyone want anything?"

A chorus of orders rang from across the room, and with that Bucky took his leave. With barely a foot out of the door, Natasha started to pour everyone several different shots of varying different hues. 

"Okay me first," Tony said, "Okay. Never have I ever stolen from a convenience store." Steve, Wanda, Pietro, and Natasha all took a shot.

"Apparently America's Golden Boy isn't as shiny as we thought he was," Clint chuckled.

"I guess you guys don't know me as well as you thought" Steve muttered.

"Bruce, you're turn!" Natasha said, as she turned in the direction of the scientist.

"Okay, um..." Bruce thought for a moment before he finally said, "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender" Steve, Natasha and Tony all took a shot. Everyone looked shocked, but not for the reason Steve thought. 

"What?" Tony asked. "I'm pretty sure I did, although I'm not too sure about anything that happened that night. God, what was I high on." Everyone got a good chuckle out of that, completely bypassing the fact that Steve took a shot. "Tasha's turn."

"Never have I ever, had a fist up my ass." Natasha said, while keeping a straight face, until everyone in the room witnessed Steve take a shot. "Oh Captain, my Captain. With Peggy?"

"You people will never learn." Steve stated, mater-of-factually with a slow blush creeping up the sides of his face. 

"Oh! I have one! Never have I ever had sex with my best friend." Tony chimed in, and to his delight Steve took another shot. The suggestions kept getting more and more ridiculous. Bucky, having just gotten back to the Tower from his food run got to bare witness to the last few dirty ones. 

"How 'bout, umm, never have I done it in a field, with gunfire nearby, and a friend standing watch." Sam slurred, and Steve took the final shot. Sadly feeling no impact from the five bottles of liquor he'd consumed.

"Oh yeah. That was back in Belgium, '43 was it?" Bucky asked Steve.

"Do tell Bucky, who was it with, Agent Carter perhaps? You'd know." Natasha asked, more enthusiastic than she wanted to admit.

"Him." Steve said as he stood up, slapped Bucky's ass, dragging him back to their floor in tower.

"Well," Wanda uttered, "I don't think any of us could've expected this to  happen."


	4. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bucky? Whats going on?" Steve demanded as he took a blow to the face. 
> 
> "Who the hell is Bucky?" The Winter Soldier asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just copied from Wattpad, don't @ me for the bad writing lol
> 
> This was actually originally written for @quicksilvermalec so enjoy

Steve only had Bucky back for one month before something tried to tear the two apart. Bucky blamed himself, but when didn't he. He still didn't trust himself, not around Steve, not around anyone. This was different. This relapse was something Bucky never thought he could come back from. 

Two days earlier

Steve stumbled into their shared apartment, roughed up and scruffy. Blood coated the right arm of his shirt, alerting Bucky to the fact that he had been shot. Steve being Steve stalked passed Bucky, locking himself into the washroom to deal with his wounds. Bucky walked over to the washroom to see if Steve needed help, but he was stopped before he could knock. He heard Steve's muffled sobs from inside. Bucky broke the handle with his metal arm to get inside the washroom.

"Stevie, are you okay?" Bucky asked softly, not wanting to push the super soldier further away from him. 

"Get. The fuck. Out of here." Steve spoke calmly, which alarmed Bucky. 

"Steve--" 

"Out. Now. Before you regret staying." Steve spat.

Bucky stood his ground, which was the worst decision he could have made as he felt a sharp upper-cut to his jaw, nearly dislocating it.

"What the fuck was that for Rogers?" Bucky asked as he rubbed his jaw. This time he saw the jab coming towards his face, stopping it with his metal arm. "I don't know whats gotten into you Steve, but I don't want to know what'll happen if I try to fight back."

Steve kept on swinging; throwing hooks, jabs, rips and crosses, trying to land a punch on Bucky. The third punch he landed was a hook to the side of Bucky's head, which sent him flailing to the ground. The person who stood back up wasn't Bucky, but the weapon HYDRA turned James Barnes into. All emotion had been drained from the Winter Soldier's eyes as he started playing offense instead of just defense in this fight. 

Steve took the defensive side of the fight, which broke the connection with whatever, or whoever, caused him to start the fight in the first place.

"Bucky? Whats going on?" Steve demanded as he took a blow to the face. 

"Who the hell is Bucky?" The Winter Soldier asked as he pulled out a gun shooting Steve twice. Once in his thigh, and the next into his stomach. 

Steve's cry broke Bucky out of his trance like state, and as he started to run towards the fallen soldier, Steve flinched back. Instead Bucky dialed the SHIELD Hospital, and in no more than twenty minutes was Steve in an OR for emergency surgery. Being the one who put him in that position, the doctors and other staff refused to let Bucky see Steve until they were sure he was stable.

Present

"Why isn't he awake yet?" Bucky asked the nurse who was checking Steve's vitals. 

"We wanted to keep him sedated to ensure the beginning of his healing wouldn't be harmed due to unnecessary stress." The nurse stated, giving Bucky a look saying You're the reason he's here. Don't screw this up for him. 

"Buck..." Steve croaked, his voice hoarse having not been used for days. 

"I'm sorry Steve. It's my fault your here. They're still inside my head, and I don't know what I would do if I was the reason you died..." Bucky broke off, trying to block Steve from seeing his tears. 

"Buck, there was an enhanced on this mission, kinda like Wanda," Steve took a second to cough, which scared Bucky. "She put me under some spell, I don't know. She toyed with me, broke out my worst fears. I was reliving them. Then I woke up and you were the Winter Soldier."

"So that wasn't actually you then?" Bucky asked as he dropped to a whisper.

"Just like the Winter Soldier isn't you." Steve said with a smile, trying to shed some of Bucky's load. 

"But, I-I shot you..."

"No, you didn't." 

"Steve.."

"Yeah...?"

"You said she made you relive your worst fears. What did she make you see?" Steve suddenly stopped making eye contact with Bucky. Seemingly finding the hem of the blanket quite intriguing. "Steve?" 

"Losing you, okay? I kept seeing you falling off the train, walking out on me. Losing my best friend over something I'd never do."

"And what's that Stevie?" No sooner were those words out of Bucky's mouth, that Steve's lips were crushing his. Too soon Steve pulled away, looking embarrassed and expecting Bucky to walk out of the hospital room. Instead, Bucky lightly turned Steve's head to face his and slowly leaned in. This kiss was more precious than any kiss Bucky had shared before. "Too long Stevie. I've waited so long for this."


	5. Damsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Crawl back into the hole you came out of fag," he spat as he threw a punch aimed in the general area of Steve's mid-section, causing Steve to double over and collapse to the ground. 
> 
> "What seems to be the issue here fellas?" Bucky said to the back of the men abusing his friend.

1935 

It had become a habit for Bucky, looking down alleyways on his way home from work. Always checking to see if Steve had gotten into another fight that he couldn't win. God, why did Steve have to have the mindset of a hero in the body of a damsel? 

Just as that thought passed through Bucky's mind he passed an alley where an unfair 3:1 fight was taking place. 

"I can do this all day," Steve wheezed at the three guys that surrounded him. The men, boys really, all shared a look and the biggest one stepped forward. Chest pushed forward, hoping to intimidate the smaller man.

"Crawl back into the hole you came out of fag," he spat as he threw a punch aimed in the general area of Steve's mid-section, causing Steve to double over and collapse to the ground. 

"What seems to be the issue here fellas?" Bucky said to the back of the men abusing his friend. Yet before any of them could utter a retort, he had managed to punch two of them in the throat which forced their hand. Bucky got a chuckle as they were running away like little school girls.

"I had them on the ropes," Steve wheezed, rubbing where he got hit in his mid-section. When he finally looked up a Bucky, a look of concern immediately over took Bucky's face.

"Let's get you back home and washed up. You really need to stop picking fights with people twice your size punk." Bucky's hands started lightly grazing Steve's face, looking for any other sign of injury. Steve tried swatting his hands away.

"Not here, people will talk Buck."

"Oh c'mon Stevie, your my dame. My damsel in distress."

"Well, I'm no longer in distress. Let's just get home, I feel like I'm going to vomit." And with that Steve and Bucky rushed home to clean him up, praying no one saw what occurred after the alleyway fight.

*************

2017

Steve had his Bucky back for the first time in what felt like forever. Yes they were on the run from all the Avengers that signed the Sokovia Accords, but they finally had each other and all was finally right in their own world. That is until Bucky had a relapse. Only the second one since their Civil War. He hurt himself and he nearly got Steve killed. 

"Steve I'm so sorry, this shouldn't have happened. I might be better off if I just go back into Cryo. That way I won't hurt you or anyone else for that matter. I'm a danger to society, Tony knew that. Why can't you understand?"

"Bucky, I do understand. I know how it feels to have your mind warped and toyed with. To have a body that no longer feels like your own, and trying to protect a world in which you don't belong. I might not have walked in your shoes before Buck, but the paths of our lives have taken similar routes. If you want to explain or want help understanding, I can help, or at least just listen. Please let me in Buck, let me show you that you are the person that I believed in when I was just a skinny kid from Brooklyn."

"Do you really mean that Steve?"

"Why would I have any reason to lie to you Bucky? Hey, I guess that means your now my damsel in distress!" Steve exclaimed as he planted a light kiss on Bucky's forehead.

"Puck."

"Jerk."


	6. Then and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling right, Stevie? We could've stayed in tonight and played cards or something." Bucky went on to rehash when Steve pulled similar stunts and how it never ends well for him.
> 
> "I do it for you, okay?" Steve cried, keeping his head tilted toward the ground.

Bucky always got Steve to go on dates with him. Well, not with him but the gals of the week. Steve always agreed to go, on the feeling that it was the closest he could ever get to going on a date with Bucky.

"You feeling okay there Stevie? Looking a bit flushed." Bucky asked, concern lacing his voice. Steve nodded, muttering under his breath. "Cristina, Hailey, it looks like we're going to have to cut our evening short. Steve seems to be a bit under the weather. Catch up later?"

Steve's date, Hailey bent down to give Steve a peck on the cheek and whisper, "Feel better Steve."

After the ladies left, Bucky had to support Steve on the walk home as all his balanced escaped him. Once they made it safely into their shared apartment, Bucky let a whirlwind of worry and frustration go.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling right, Stevie? We could've stayed in tonight and played cards or something." Bucky went on to rehash when Steve pulled similar stunts and how it never ends well for him.

"I do it for you, okay?" Steve cried, keeping his head tilted toward the ground.

"You— what? Are you a ..."

"Yes... I think so... I don't know. I'll pack my bags and be out of here by morn—" Steve couldn't get the last word out of his mouth before he felt lips crashing down on his own.

"Don't you ever think you can leave me Rogers. Not like that."

"Wait... are you? How... how long"

"I guess since I first met you."

"How do we make this work Buck, we could get arrested, beaten, or killed?"

"Then I guess we'll only be the ones who know."

**********  
Modern Day

"Rogers, you and Barnes will be staked out in the northern region, over here," Natasha said, circling a spot on the hologram map displayed in front of the team. "Clint, Sam and I to the east. Pietro, Wanda and Peter to the South. Tony, Vision, and Banner to the West. We know the plan, please direct your burning questions towards our Captain."

Once the team was done with the mission preparation, they each boarded onto their team jets and set off to their spots, prior to the infiltration of the still standing HYDRA Base. This mission relied heavily on stealth, hence the stake out.

After the two super soldiers arrived at their destination, their equipment set and ready for the impending fight. Steve turned to Bucky, with a certain lust in his eyes.

"Buck, I..." Steve started to say, when Bucky grabbed his chin and pulled Steve's face up to meet his own.

"Talk later," Bucky said into Steve's lips, pushing the Captain against the inner wall of the jet. Steve bit Bucky's lower lip, gaining access to the inside of his mouth. They only broke apart to breath.

"Too, damn long Barnes," and with that Steve grabbed the Winter Soldier's shoulders, twisting around so he could take control of the situation at hand. The next time they stopped was only because they heard a squeal and something being dropped.

Steve jumped 3 feet away from Bucky, eyes cast towards the ground, shame eating away at his gut. Bucky looked as if the greatest this he'd ever held was ripped away from him, as if he'd never be able to hold him again.

"You two are together?" Natasha asked, quiet compared to her usual confident demeanor. 

"No!" The two blurted our, almost simultaneously. Too quick to hold any truth.

"You guys do know being gay is well, accepted now, right?"

Steve turned his head up, eyes red like he was about to cry, "Wait, they're not going to arrest us?"

"God no Rogers! We have this thing, called the LGBTQ+ community. It's meant for people like you to feel safe and accepted. Although I suggest you wait until after the mission tomorrow to look into it."

And with that Bucky, looking awestruck, turned to Steve. The pair looked to be reading each other's mind. They both moved towards Natasha with inhuman speed, nearly crushing her in a hug.

"Thank you Nat. So much." Bucky said into Natasha's shoulder.

"Now, now. You too can't get sappy with me. We're telling the team over drinks on Saturday. You up for it?"

The love birds turned towards each other before looking back at Natasha. Bucky spoke first.

"We've been sitting on this since our teens Nat, I think it's time more than just us knew."


	7. Scars and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before my mom passed, she used to tell me this old-wives tale of how scars and bruises appear on your body without cause or explanation, it was because your soulmate, where ever they were, received the cause of the markings. Not only that, but they would be the exact mirror of your soulmates, so if you were eye-to-eye, the scars would line up.

Steve's POV

Before my mom passed, she used to tell me this old-wives tale of how scars and bruises appear on your body without cause or explanation, it was because your soulmate, where ever they were, received the cause of the markings. Not only that, but they would be the exact mirror of your soulmates, so if you were eye-to-eye, the scars would line up.

********

"C'mon Stevie, we're going to be late for the future!"

"That doesn't make any sense Buck." I shook my head as I jogged up to meet the brunet, yet me being me, I tripped over a crack in the side walk landing on my knees and palms. "Ow."

Bucky walked over to where I lay sprawled out on the pavement, doing his best to hold in his laugh. I scowled in response.

"Whoa there Steve, you've got to be more careful." Bucky said as he rubbed his own knee, offering me a hand.

"Hey, I was the one who tripped, not you. Stop being so melodramatic," I laughed as I took his hand and stood up, palms stinging.

"Nah, I must've done something to my knee earlier today. Anyways, lets go. Don't want to be late to our dates!" Bucky said in a rush, off to see Howard Stark's future.

*********

I threw my shield at the HYDRA Agent through the train car, I ran to the hole in the wall throwing my helmet off in the process.

"Bucky!" I shouted. I started climbing out of the train along the broken wall. Inching closer and closer to him, until I could move no farther. "Hang on."

I straddled the last two foot holds, trying to get in the best position to hold twice my weight.

"Grab my hand," was all I was able to say before the railing that was supporting Bucky shook, alretign us that it wouldn't hold much longer. "No!"

A look of pure, unaltered terror was present on Bucky's face, before he fell. All I wanted to do was jump with him, so he didn't have to endure his death alone. Nothing I had done before, no death, could have prepared me for the loss I felt when I realized this was the end of the line for my Bucky.

I was lost in my own world of pain that I didn't register that I was bleeding until one of the commando's pointed out the the right arm of my uniform was coated in blood.

***********

I hit my shield just below his metal shoulder, spun around grabbing his black muzzle and flipping him over myself. He landed on his side, rolling to a standing position, with his face mask on the ground. The Asset turned toward me, I straightened up from my fighting crouch. I know this face. You died.

"Bucky?" I asked, voice hoarse and breathy from fighting.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" Is all the individual said before pointing a gun in my face. After the Falcon came in, kicking him out my line of sight. After that point everything was a blur.

Many memories of Bucky came flying back to me; he saving me from fights in allies, do to "The Future", to him falling off the train. Yet one stuck out above the rest, and I didn't really understand it's significance until we were back at the strong hold.

It was me explaining my mother's favourite tale to a 10 year old Bucky when neither of us new the significance behind it.

God Bucky I never knew, did you?

********

Out of cryo with a new arm, courtesy of Shuri, Bucky and I finally have our long awaited reunion. Full of hugs and "very manly tears" according to Shuri.

"Buck, I've been wanting to ask you something." I looked down at my shoes, trying not to look as embarrassed as I felt.

"What is it Stevie?" Bucky questioned, easing the tone of his voice to a hoarse whisper.

"Do you remember me telling you a story that my mom used to tell me?"

"You'll have to be more specific than that Steve. Your mom was always full of great stories." Bucky chuckled, but was cut short as I took off my shirt revealing a massive scar on my right shoulder, identical to the one on Bucky's left.

"Scars and Bruises is what she called it Buck. Unexplained cuts or bruises meant they were what your soulmate got. I never thought much about this one until after I saw you on the bridge, before the fall of HYDRA. I--"

"Let me stop you there Steve. It took you 90 years to figure that out? I figured it out the first time I dragged you away from a fight and had to explain away a black eye and swollen jaw to my mum. Those were your injuries transferred to me." Once Bucky finished talking I was flabbergasted. And apparently having my mouth slightly parted was all the invitation Bucky needed to slam his lips against mine. Decades worth of lust battling for dominance against the other.

"God, Buck." I breathed heavily, lingering in his embrace. That is until we both heard contained laughter, reminding us we weren't alone. We turned around as soon as Shuri burst into a fit of giggles.

"T'Challa so owes me."

"Owes you what?"

"We bet against how long it would take you two to get together after James got out of cryo." Shuri stated as she skipped up. I turned back to Bucky, who still had his flesh arm wrapped around my waist.

"Never again Buck. I'm never letting go again."

"Till the end of the line?"

"Yeah, I guess so."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that they have a better half, only way of knowing who yours is, is by the ink mirrored on your skin. Whatever your soulmate writes on their skin is transferred to their soulmate. Once society had figured this out, tattoos were almost completely banned. You must provide proof of being soulmates in order to get a tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially a sucker for soulmate AU's

Bucky looked down at his left arm as today's masterpiece was being finished. A monkey riding a unicycle. God was his soulmate ever talented, he just wish he knew who she was.

It wasn't even second period of the new semester when Bucky first got the idea. He dropped out of his welding class in order to take the schools only art class. All in hopes of finding his soulmate.

Often Bucky would find himself wanting to write something, a message to his other half. Something to find out who she was. He always decided against that though, figuring being so forward might throw any dame off his path, even if they were fated to be together.

Last period of the day finally rolls around, allowing Bucky to hopefully get a glimpse of, well, who knows? He sat at the back of the class, during his damndest to avoid the eyes of the teacher when he spotted a frail looking blond doodling on their left arm. Bucky looked down at his own arm, seeing the duplicated drawing.

His nerves got the best of him, abruptly standing up and stalking out of the classroom. The teacher called for a Steve to follow him and make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine bud,". Bucky said through the stall door. "Okay?"

Bucky opened the door and stood in stunned silence. Recognizing the small blond from earlier. "No, no, no..."

"What, what is it?" Steve said. Eyes scanning the brunet looking for signs of injury before landing on Bucky's left arm. "Oh..."

Bucky left the washroom before Steve could say anything else. He dropped the art course, went back to welding. Steve never heard from Bucky for months. Once Steve realized that he had met his soulmate it had been too late.

About 4 months after their first encounter, Steve woke up on a brisk Saturday morning to a messy message on his right wrist.

Coffee shop. 5th and Main. 10am today.

Steve turned his head to face is alarm clock which read 9:15am. Rushing out of bed, he barely remembered to brush his teeth before taking the 30 minute walk to the other side of town.

When he got to the coffee shop, he was surprised to find it mostly empty aside from Bucky seated at the table. The first thing Steve noticed about Bucky was how much his hair had grown out since the last time Steve saw him.

"Oh god. I was so nervous that you weren't going to show up. I'm sorry about the first time we met, let's start over?" Bucky asked shakily. "I'm Bucky, and as I'm guessing you know by now we're soulmates. Honestly, can I be honest? I think I can, right? I never though my soulmate would be, well, you?"

"What, frail? Tiny?" Steve stated, obvious annoyance coated every syllable.

"A guy."

"Oh, well, me neither."

"I guess getting to know each other would probably be a good place to start then," Bucky held out his hand, "I'm Bucky, and you are?"

Steve took Bucky's hand, "Nice to meet you Bucky. I'm Steve."

"Nice to meet you too Steve. By the way, I'm a big fan of your art work," Bucky said with a wink and smirk.


	9. Clippers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet

Natasha was showing Bucky and Steve a web page on her phone, Tumblr she called it.

"Nat, what's the point of showing us this site again?" Steve asked from the couch across from Natasha.

"Oh come on. The people on this site are awesome. Some of them do collages of us a characters from TV shows and stuff." She smirked as she said this, which can never be a good sign.

"What type of collages Tasha?" Bucky demanded from her left, trying to look over her shoulder at her phone.

"Ships."

"Like pirate ships?" Bucky asked, moving his long hair out of his face.

"No, like relationships of people they'd like to see together."

"Do they do that for any of us?" Steve asked, suddenly staring at Bucky intently.

"Of course. There's a bunch, some I don't totally agree with. There's; Romanrogers, Stony, Pepperony, Spideypool, Clintasha, Stucky..." her voice trailing off as she noticed Bucky fussing with his hair. "You okay there?"

"Yah, my hair just won't stay outta my face." He said while simultaneously brushing the hair out of his face. 

Steve looked out at the pair with mock concern plastered over his face. "I'm telling ya Buck, just gimme five minutes with some clippers."

A look of pure terror crossed Bucky's face before he got up a bolted from the room, leaving Steve on the floor dying of laughter.


	10. Cold Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't," was all Steve said before closing the door to their bathroom. I begin to imagine what just happened out there.
> 
> Bucky heard Steve yelp, and then a thud from within the washroom. Bucky was at the door within seconds.
> 
> "Steve, you okay in there?" If you couldn't hear the worry in his voice, it was displayed clear as day on Bucky's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of my one-shots are written before Thanos and Civil War, y'know. Happier times

Solo missions were always more difficult, but it meant Steve could control the entire situation. Bucky thought Steve only went on them so if something went wrong, he would be dealing with the fall out and no one else.

During Steve's most recent adventure, Bucky wound up having nothing to do back at the Avengers tower. He never really got the chance to connect with anyone on the team, aside from Steve, on account of none of them trusting him. So instead of doing anything productive, he started reading one of the World War II about Captain America that Natasha bought for them as a joke.

"Oh c'mon, they got all of this wrong. Peggy did that, not Steve." Bucky then proceeded to mark up almost every page with corrections in red pen, with every intention of sending it back to the publisher when he heard Steve push open the door into their rooms' common space. "Hey Stevie! How'd the miss—"

"Don't," was all Steve said before closing the door to their bathroom. I begin to imagine what just happened out there.

Bucky heard Steve yelp, and then a thud from within the washroom. Bucky was at the door within seconds.

"Steve, you okay in there?" If you couldn't hear the worry in his voice, it was displayed clear as day on Bucky's face.

"Y—yup. Just sli—slipped is all." Steve barely managed to get those few words out, his body not cooperating with his brain. "I'm fine."

The team never mentioned Steve reacting this way to anything, Bucky knew that he had some PTSD, but he was Captain America what couldn't he handle?

"Bucky? Let Cap know hot water's out. Had to divert it for Banner." Tony's voice blared from the speaker, some where, in this room. Then it clicked. The ice.

Bucky tried the door, finding it locked. Great Stevie. Real smart. Bucky then decided that Tony could have fun replacing their door for what he's done to Steve. Once the door was broken, I mean open, Bucky found Steve curled up in a ball, shivering and gasping for breath. Bucky's body went into override from too many times tending to a sick pre-serum Steve.

"Hey Steve, what's up with you?" Bucky asked. "What are you seeing?"

"Falling. Plane crashing. You falling." Steve managed to get out in between ragged breaths.

"Where are you Steve?"

" '45?"

"Where are we?"

"2016?" He said breathing beginnings normal out, but still nowhere where it needed to be. He decide to pick Steve up from the ground and help him into his room. Steve shakily got into some warm clothes while Bucky left the room.

Bucky reentered Steve's room with all of his blankets to find him already wrapped up in his duvet.

"Here ya go Steve. Warmer now?" Steve nodded his head. "I'm going to let Stark know you won't be down for a debriefing."

"Buck...?"

"Yea Stevie?"

"Don't go." Steve slid over as much as he could to allow Bucky underneath the covers with him. Steve then unzipped Bucky's sweater and slid his arms around Bucky's waist pulling him in for a hug to stay warm.

Bucky tensed at the contact, then Steve started to pull away. Until, Bucky grabbed Steve's arms and put them back around his waist. "No, it's good."

The two of them fell asleep, tangled in with each other, neither one knowing, or caring, who was who at that point.

About three hours after the incident, Natasha came looking for Steve. She began to panic when she saw the broken door in the washroom, towels everywhere, Barnes' room was a mess. He panic subsided when she found the two super soldiers tangled up in Steve's bed.

Not wanting to disturb them, she went to inform Tony that Steve wouldn't be having a debriefing until the next day. When tony pressed for answers, she decide to let Steve and Bucky tell the team when they were ready.


	11. Skin and Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "M'kay. Let's go on in then. I'll make you some soup. How 'bout some chicken noodle?"
> 
> "I don't think I'll be able to keep it down Buck," Steve said from within his room. "Just want to get warm."
> 
> Bucky followed Steve's voice into his bedroom to see him shivering beneath presumably all the blankets in the house. Bucky's heart ached to his friend this way, knowing full well he couldn't do anything more to help him.

Circa 1935

Winter was always a rough time of year for Steve with him always getting sick. This winter was no different from any other. Sarah was working a double shift down at the diner leaving Steve to fend for himself.

Bucky couldn't stand for this, deciding he would be the one to look after Steve. He couldn't have his best friend up and die on him, and at this point Steve might just vanish into thin air.

Once Bucky made it to Steve's house, he hesitated, would Steve want to see him? It's a crazy thought that he wouldn't want to see him. Why am I suddenly questioning our friendship like this? Nothing could ever come between us. When he finally knocked on the door, it took a solid five minutes before he was greeted by a pale and sickly looking Steve Rogers.

"Hey Buck," he croaked, "What're you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing seeing as your mom ain't here to look after you." Bucky said with his smirk.

"Thanks Buck, but I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself," Steve said as he collapsed into a fit of coughs, with Bucky immediately reaching for him in the process. "Ow. I think I'ma go back to bed."

"M'kay. Let's go on in then. I'll make you some soup. How 'bout some chicken noodle?"

"I don't think I'll be able to keep it down Buck," Steve said from within his room. "Just want to get warm."

Bucky followed Steve's voice into his bedroom to see him shivering beneath presumably all the blankets in the house. Bucky's heart ached to his friend this way, knowing full well he couldn't do anything more to help him.

"Buck?"

"Yeah Stevie?"

"Can you come here? You might be able to help warm me up."

"Sure thing Steve." Bucky said as he walked over to Steve's twin bed, as the smaller man tried to make room for him. "Uhh, where can I put my arms?"

"Umm," Steve muttered as he rolled over, so his back was facing Bucky. "I guess around me?"

"Okay."

The two sat there, in what was probably their only bout with awkward silence, for what seemed like eternity for Bucky. Steve's breaths were still sounding laboured, but were seeming to even out the longer the two sat there.

"Sorry if I'm poking you Bucky. I know my elbows can get kind of bony."

"Not bothering me at all Steve, not at all." Bucky said before pressing his lips up against the back of Steve's head, expecting to be kicked out of his house. Instead he felt the smaller man curl more tightly into him. If only Bucky could see the smile that had spread across Steve's face.

_______________________________

2017 

Bucky was lying in his room, reading about some fantastical world while he was waiting for Steve to get home.

It had been a three day excursion mission with Steve, Natasha and Sam going off to who knows where.

Bucky's head perked up when he heard a door open, a shield drop and a groan.

"Hey Stevie. I don't want you anywhere near me until you no longer smell like ass."

"Aye aye Captain," Steve mocked before heading into their shower.

30 minutes later, Bucky saw Steve leaning against his door way wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

"What are ya reading Buck?"

"Oh, uhh, Natasha lent it to me. It's called City of Bones. It's okay I guess."

"Whatever. I'm cold."

"Well then maybe you should through some pants on Rogers." Bucky chuckled, to which Steve promptly climbed into bed with Bucky. Curling up against Bucky's side, resuming his old position as the "little spoon". Yet when Steve stopped moving, Bucky felt something was off. "What wrong Steve?"

"Nothing..."

"Steve?"

"It's just, I-I used to be just skin and bones when we used to do this." Steve sighed. "I don't know, I guess it just feels too different now."

Bucky reached over with his flesh arm, encircling Steve's left wrist in his hand, giving it a little squeeze before finding it's way to Steve's hand. When Bucky spoke next, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Still the same bones."


	12. Who was he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've been asleep Cap, for almost seventy years," the man in front of me said. I look around me, nothing seeming right, and everything feeling wrong. The last thing I remember is putting that ship into the water. Promising Peggy to a dance, one I never thought I'd make it to. "You gonna be okay?"
> 
> "Yeah," I said, "yeah. I just, I had a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, don't hurt me

He fell, and there was nothing I could've done to save him. My pal, my buddy, my Bucky. 

Days later, after a team was sent out to try and send home a body to bury, did that same team come back. Nothing. There was nothing left of my best friend for me to morn except for the memories we shared. 

"Captain Rogers?" a young man, a kid really, looked up at me.

"Yes Private?" By the look in this kid's eyes I knew nothing good could come out of his conversation. 

"I understand that you have been told my team and I were unsuccessful in locating the body of Sergent Barnes," he took a breath. Whether to steady himself to make I was caught up was unsure. I would bet on the former. "What we did recover, however, were these. Agent Carter said to give them to you directly."

The young man handed me a chain before saluting me and leaving me to my grief. I turned into my quarters, seeming the only place in which privacy was my friend. I sat down on the corner of my bed and look at what the boy had given me. It was a pair of dog tags on the single chain, both reading:

JAMES B BARNES

32557038 T42 43 A

It was as if I had lost him all over again, as if I was standing on the side of the train all over again. Wanting to jump with him, so he wouldn't be alone. No, so I wouldn't have to live without him. I take the dog tags out of my hand and slip them around my neck, letting them hang beside mine. 

"Till the end of the line Buck. I'll see you soon," and with that I vowed that after HYDRA was dead, I would soon follow. 

AND WE ALL KNOW THAT STEVE DOVE HEAD FIRST INTO THE ARcTIC, AND AFTER INFINITY WAR I CAN'T LET MY HEART FEEL ANYMORE PAIN SO I'M NOT WRITING IT OUT. :D

\-----------------------------

"You've been asleep Cap, for almost seventy years," the man in front of me said. I look around me, nothing seeming right, and everything feeling wrong. The last thing I remember is putting that ship into the water. Promising Peggy to a dance, one I never thought I'd make it to. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "yeah. I just, I had a date."

Later that day I was shown a room containing all of the things found with me. From my shield to my uniform, including not just my dog tags currently around my neck but those belonging to someone who never got to get the life he deserved. A knock on my door signaled the arrival of food. A lady in a shield uniform and flaming red hair caring a tray of food, which looked better than anything I had eaten prior.

"Director Fury thought you might want some food or coffee after all of that." She looked around the room, so carefully as if it was second nature. Her gaze landed on the chain dangling out of my hand, and then to the chain looped around my neck. She jutted her chin out in the direction of my closed hand. "Who was he?"

"Someone who deserved so much better than what he got," I looked down as I slipped the dog tags around my neck yet again. "We were supposed to stay by each other's sides till the end of the line. Guess it came quicker than either of us ever hoped for."

"I guess I'll leave you to it then. Just give anyone of us a call if you need anything. There is always someone near by." She turned to leave, sparring me one last searching for something it seems.

"I didn't get your name Ma'am."

"Natasha. See you around Captain Rogers, I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again." And with that she left the room.


	13. Sleep Brings them Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky slowly stepped into Steve's bedroom to see if he was alright. By the time Bucky's eyes had adjusted to the dim of Steve's bedroom, Steve was right back to a peaceful night's sleep. Bucky spotted Steve's reading chair over by the closet and decided to sit down.
> 
> Just in case he needs me. You never know.

"Sargent Barnes?"

"Howard!"

A garbled scream woke Bucky up from his all-to-real nightmare. Searching around his room for the source of the noise, before realizing the scream had escaped his own lips. He swung his legs off the bed and touched his feet to the cold, hard-wood floor. He hung his head, wiping his face in a futile attempt to wipe away the memories of his victims. No, the Winter Soldier's victims. But that was still me, wasn't it?

Bucky stood up from his bed and left his room, thinking a glass of cold water might be able to shake these feelings of guilty from his limbs enough to let him sleep. He passes Steve's room on his way to get a glass, he hears sheets moving and mumbling coming from his room. His hunt for water forgotten, Bucky slowly stepped into Steve's bedroom to see if he was alright. By the time Bucky's eyes had adjusted to the dim of Steve's bedroom, Steve was right back to a peaceful night's sleep. Bucky spotted Steve's reading chair over by the closet and decided to sit down.

Just in case he needs me. You never know.

\-----------

This habit went on for weeks, with Bucky leaving before Steve ever woke up. Steve started to notice the ever present bags under Bucky's eyes and the hyper-alertness Bucky had to him where ever Steve was concerned. 

\-----------

One night, while Bucky was watching over Steve, he began thrashing around in his bed. As if he was defending himself from an invisible attacker. Bucky immediately began to get home to help Steve when he seemly pulled himself out of his dream. Breathing laboured, Steve's eyes landed on Bucky, with a confused look passing over his face.

"Buck? Wh-what are you doing in here?"

"Um... well... I..." Bucky seemed unable to form an excuse, anything would do at this point. So instead, he settled for the truth. "Y'see, well, I don't like sleep and it doesn't like me . When it doesn't like me, I come in here because making sure your safe and good makes me feel better and then they don't come."

"Buck, I'm still a bit confused here. You gotta help me out somehow."

"Sleep brings them back okay? Everyone I've every hurt, killed, or tortured. They all come back to haunt me and I have no way to shut them out!" Bucky let out a weak sob. "Sleep brings them back."

"Bucky," Steve said as he sat up and patted the spot beside him. "You aren't the only one who gets nightmares."

Bucky walked over to the spot beside Steve and sat down, Steve's arms wrapping around him as he sat down. He placed his head on Steve's shoulder, finally feeling a wave of comfort wash over him. 

"Steve?"

"Yah?"

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Uh, sure. Like old times." Steve and Bucky laid down of his bed, with Steve curled around Bucky. "Night doll."

"That's my line Stevie." Bucky didn't really care though, that was the best night sleeps he's gotten since before he left Brooklyn for the war. 

\-------------

Now this habit, all of the Avengers, where a much bigger fan of than Bucky's previous.


	14. Till the End of the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as neither will admit it, the two can't live a real life without the other. Howard Stark new this when he watched the footage of Bucky and Steve falling off the side of the train. One after the other, they faded into the snowy chasm below.

I threw my shield at the HYDRA Agent through the train car, I ran to the hole in the wall throwing my helmet off in the process.

"Bucky!" I shouted. I started climbing out of the train along the broken wall. Inching closer and closer to him, until I could move no farther. "Hang on."

I straddled the last two foot holds, trying to get in the best position to hold twice my weight.

"Grab my hand," was all I was able to say before the railing that was supporting Bucky shook, alerting us that it wouldn't hold much longer. "No!"

A look of pure, unaltered terror was present on Bucky's face, before he fell. All I wanted to do was jump with him, so he didn't have to endure his death alone. Nothing I had done before, no death, could have prepared me for the loss I felt when I realized this was the end of the line for my Bucky.

I gave a brief glance back to the front of the train, hoping the remaining commando's were able to complete their part of the mission and that the Allies won the war. Against HYDRA and Hitler. 

"This is our endgame Buck." Jumping into the snow was the last thing I remember.

** ** **

The soldiers were taken out of cryo, one by one, and dragged into the chair in the middle of the room. Fresh out of hibernation, minds foggy, pliable even, was the most opportune time to remove the unwanted scent of past memories. Making the Winter Soldiers all the more deadly. 

The electrodes were layered onto the men's temples and opposite cheekbones, sending an ear splitting amount of electricity through they brains. Their screams mirroring the others, even if they don't remember why they should.

"желание." Longing. 

"ржaвый." Rusted.

"Семнадцать." Seventeen.

"Рассвет." Daybreak.

"Печь." Furnace. 

"Девять." Nine.

"добросердечный." Benign.

"возвращение на родину." Homecoming. 

"Один." One.

"грузовой вагон." Freight car.

"Soldat?" They would ask them both.

"Готов к выполнению." Ready to comply, being the programmed response.

** ** ** 

Everyone knew the face of the beloved American War Hero Captain America, comic books were written about him and his heroic deeds. Even when the work that HYDRA was getting the body of Steve Rogers to do was less than savory. 

All Winter Soldier handlers knew that you didn't send one of them on a mission on their own, as the other would some how tear through what ever confines them in search of the other. Some innate sense of self even their brainwashing couldn't scrub clean.

Even in death, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were inseparable, even if they couldn't remember why.


	15. Just for Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "C'mon Stevie, don't do that to yourself. Katie was so excited to meet you." At that moment, Bucky realized he couldn't remember the names he had given for their dates. "Since we're here already, we might as well eat. No point in wasting a table, right?"

1933

"Hey, Buck?" Steve asked, not looking up from his current sketch, too engrossed in the angles of Bucky's face.

"Mhmm..." Bucky replied, staring at his friend.

"You ever kiss a dame?"

"Nah, but I almost did. With Dot I think. Why'd you ask?" A blush started to creep along Steve's cheeks as he started to rub the back of his neck.

"See Buck, I was umm, I was ah hoping that you could give me some pointers if I were to." Without meeting Bucky's eyes, he made to leave the room. 

"Steve don't go. I mean," it was Bucky's turn to look down at his shoes, "we could just practice on each other. So we'd learn how to do it, yeah? With girls."

"Oh uh, yah, sure. Okay." The blush ever present on Steve's face.

Needless to say, Steve walked out of his first kiss wondering how he could tell if he had broken his nose.

1938

15 minutes passed, 45, finally an hour Steve and Bucky had been seated at a table reserved for their double date. 

"I can't believe these girls stood us up, manners right?" Bucky spook dramatically, swooshing his hands through the air. 

"Well, how much did you tell Katie about me Buck?" Steve sighed, "I'm usually a big dose of underwhelming."

"C'mon Stevie, don't do that to yourself. Katie was so excited to meet you." At that moment, Bucky realized he couldn't remember the names he had given for their dates. "Since we're here already, we might as well eat. No point in wasting a table, right?"

"Yeah, sure Buck."

1945

Located in the alps was a train with Dr. Zola on board. The Howling Commandos arrived 2 days before the expected passing of the train, meaning two day's alone with two pals from Brooklyn. 

"The temps dropping quick out here. Best turn in for the night." Dugan said. "I'll keep first watch while the rest of ya get some shut eye." 

With that the commandos dispersed into their usual sleeping tents. Bucky was already set up in theirs when Steve entered. 

"Whats up Buck?" Steve's once-over of Bucky told him more than words ever could. "The wars almost over for us Bucky. I think we'll be able to home soon."

"That's the thing Steve, it feels like the war will never be over for us," he looked down at his hands, currently cleaning his sniper scope. "You're Captain America for fucks sake. You are apart of the war as much as it is apart of you."

Steve opened up his arms and Bucky reluctantly shuffled over for a brief hug. "We'll both get out of this soon. Promise."

"Uh Stevie."

"Yeah?"

"Its cold out. So y'know its common sense to sleep beside someone else to preserve body heat. Sleeping together keeps you warmer and stuff..." Bucky turned away from Steve slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "What's all the fuss about? Honestly?"

"Oh come here princess. Can't let you get too cold now can we?' 

After the mission was through, Steve's only regret was not being able to tell Bucky about the feelings he'd been harboring for the past decade or so. 

2017 - post cryo and avengers got back together and he ugly purple grape doesn't exist anymore. 

Two separate missions were occurring while Steve and Bucky were lounging about the Avengers complex, as neither mission required their specific skill set. Some movie was playing in the background, unbeknownst to the two super soldiers who were engaged complete in their conversation.

"Hey Steve, so Natalia was telling me a tactic she picked up to avoid detection in a crowded space. PDA, its stands for pub--"

"I know was PDA stands for Buck. She actually used that tactic while Shield/Hydra was hunting us down."

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" Bucky drawled. 

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? No it wasn't Buck, satisfied?"

"Not completely, but I was thinking we could use it on our next stealth mission, because you know..."

Within a second Steve had Bucky's face cupped in his hand.He whispered something inaudible to Bucky, and leaned in slowly before pressing their lips together. Steve pulled away when Bucky didn't respond. The hurt in Steve's eyes were evident, but shocked replaced them when Bucky grabbed Steve's shoulder and head to pull him closer to him.

"I've been waiting to do this since the 40's Rogers, let me lead." With that 80 years worth of passion and need came out of the two as they battled for dominance on top of the couch. Steve's hands found the hem of Bucky's shirt almost as fast as Bucky found his. 

"Holy shit! Natasha you owe my $75!"

"Ha! Now Tony owes me $10 000!"

Steve looked at Bucky, "Did they...?"

"I think they did Stevie."


	16. Post Serum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "C'mon Buck, let's get you and the other's to the medics tent."Steve spoke, looping his arm over my shoulder and guiding me to what I presume to be the medics. I glance back at the 107th, who were already following us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER short again. Sorry

"Let's hear it for Captain America!" I shout, looking up at Steve. Huh, don't think I've had to do this before. Steve turns to face me, the dorkiest grin plastered on his face. The face I fell in love so long ago, the only thing not to have changed from whatever changed him. 

"C'mon Buck, let's get you and the other's to the medics tent."Steve spoke, looping his arm over my shoulder and guiding me to what I presume to be the medics. I glance back at the 107th, who were already following us. 

What should've been no more than a five minute walk to the tent, took the battalion more than ten minutes to complete. Whether from the sheer exhaustion of walking from their encampment, or the final feeling of relative safety I don't know. Steve started to shuffle me over to one of the few beds available, but I shook him off.

"Steve, there's guys here that are ten times worse off than I am. I can wait until they get seen by someone." I turn to see him grabbing a medics pack from a table and grabbing my arm at the same time, pulling me to what looks like the back of a stage.

"Buck, if you won't let one of the nurses patch you up, at least let me," he pouted. God damn Steve, you're eyes are blue now. "Hey. You gotta look up at me now, huh Buck?"

"I always looked up to ya punk."

"Jerk," Steve mumbled as someone was heard just outside of the door.

"Mr. Rogers," a female British voice spoke, "Colonel Phillips would like a word with you at 1600."

"Yes ma'am. 1600." Steve turned back to me with a grin once again on his face, "Agent Peggy Carter. I'll have to introduce you to her sometime."

God damn Steve, what am I suppose to do to protect you now?


	17. Hidden World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But you are my home, Steve." Bucky whispered, leaving a look of guilt on Steve's face. Bucky quickly dried his hands and walked over to Steve, cupping his face, "I know it's not your fault Stevie. Don't give me that face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest work to date I think
> 
> I'm proud

"Hey Stevie, what are you doing out of bed. You've got a fever. C'mon, let's get you back to bed." Bucky said as Steve walked into the the kitchen/living area looking paler than a ghost. 

"No Buck," Steve coughed out. "I'm fine, really. Besides, you need help with the dishes."

"I've told you before," Bucky sighed, "all I need is for you to get better. Please hon, just do that for me okay? I'll do the dishes and meet you back in our room later."

"Actually Bucky, about that." Steve looked down at his hands in shame. "I think the neighbours are starting to talk. With the amount of time you spend over here without leaving for the night is starting to look suspicious. You should probably go home tonight." 

"But you are my home, Steve." Bucky whispered, leaving a look of guilt on Steve's face. Bucky quickly dried his hands and walked over to Steve, cupping his face, "I know it's not your fault Stevie. Don't give me that face."

"You know what I mean. I'll be fine for one night, I'll eat the soup you've made me and go to bed. You can check on me in the morning before you head off to work." Bucky removed his hands from Steve's face, and stood back up to his full height. 

"But Ste—"

"No Buck. I promise I'll be fine."

"Fine. You know I love you right?"

"Of course, Buck, till the end of the line."

"Alright, I'll finish up with the dishes then head back to my apartment."

"Sounds good Buck, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Steve turned to head back to his room as Bucky finished up with the dishes. ... He grabbed his coat off the armchair and left Steve's apartment. He was closing the door behind him when he noticed one of Steve's neighbours staring at him.

"How is he doing?" She questioned, glancing Bucky up and down. Seemingly scrutinizing ever aspect of his being. 

"He's doing much better now, thank you ma'am." Bucky replied as he locked the door behind him and sliding his key into the pocket in his slacks. 

"Very well, and I suppose you'll be back later to check-up on him?" She spat those words, as if they could scorch her tongue if she never spoke them. 

"That's the plan ma'am. Now if you don't mind, I really must get going."

"You be safe now. There's been talk in the streets about people getting attacked late at night."

"Of course, ma'am."

"To hell with the both of them," she uttered as she turned around and retreated back into her apartment. 

 

*timey wimey shit to post serum because I'm lazy as all get out*

 

"Alright guys, we attack the base before first light tomorrow. So say 0300 hours. I'll see you all in the morning, you have your assignments. Dugan, you take first watch."

"Gotcha Cap. Lights out everyone." The rest of the team put out the fire and returned to their tents, where Steve and Bucky settled in for the night though a little closer than the rest of the Commandos. 

Not an hour later were they being shot at from below, and Dugan was rushing to each tent to ensure his team's safety. When going to grab the captain, he didn't blink an eye when he saw the two of them scrambling away from what appeared to be a kiss of good luck? 

Fortunately they were able to survive that harrowing experience, but Steve's and Bucky's hearts were still racing. They could be arrested for what Dugan just saw, but that never happened.

"Rogers," Dugan called. Steve walked over to were Dugan was perched. "I just want to let you know, we all suspected you and Barnes were a couple. We aren't going to do anything about it, but if a couple of idiots like us could figure it out, I'd change up what you do in public if I were you buddy."

"Thank you Dugan. Thank you so much."

And then there was Peggy. Peggy acted as a smoke screen for Steve and Bucky to be together, and she understood the situation. She cared for Steve deeply, and if this is what was to make him happy, she'd help him in any way she could. But Barnes and Rogers were both set on ice, not to see each other again for another seventy years. 

 

*second timey wimey bullshit to modern day (with no snap)* *also POV switch to Steve*

 

The future was a marvelous thing. Foods a lot better, they used to boil everything, no polio is good, and the internet - so helpful, been reading that a lot to try and catch up. To top it all off, being gay (or anything other than straight and cis) is slowly becoming legal throughout the world. That means Bucky and I can't be thrown in jail for being together. 

The only problem is the team still doesn't know. Bucky and I are sitting on a couch in the Avengers facility when he brought that up.

"Steve," Bucky looked up at me as I was playing with his hair in my lap, "When are we going to tell the team?"

"Why don't we see how long it takes for them to find out, huh? Like our own little game."

Nat was the first to notice. She caught Bucky and I wrapped around each other attempting to make coffee. Tony was the next to catch on to our relationship, though he didn't bring it up with either of us. His gaze changed, eyeing every hand moment and flick of the eyes between Bucky and I. Then he realized how blind he had been. Clint and Wanda were soon to follow after though. One being spy and the other a spy-in-training. Sam had questions, and surprisingly got answers from Bucky when Sam broached the subject.

Thor, Bruce and Peter on the other hand, well, they're about as oblivious as a squirrel. It took a full-blown make-out session in the theatre for those three to take notice of what was going on. The only thing I hadn't anticipated was how many questions Peter had for us about being gay (and bi) in the early 20th century.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for the read. Just your friendly neighbour hood writer who doesn't have any of her shit together.  
> Maybe writing will help me figure out my own problems, or ... more likely just help me put them off.


End file.
